ghostintheshellfandomcom-20200213-history
Virtual Reality Diver
Ghost in the Shell: Virtual Reality Diver Diver (攻殻機動隊 新劇場版 Virtual Reality Diver) is a virtual reality smartphone app released on App Store® and Google Play™ in July 13, 2018. It is based on the 2015 animated feature film Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie. An exclusive 360º three-dimensional video can be downloaded on your smartphone as an app and watched with VR goggles for an unforgettable immersive experience. The runtime total is of 15 minutes and 45 seconds. Story "To end the war and protect my wife, I must delete you all..." Japan, 2025. A time when cybernetic technology allows humans to connect their brains to the Network, and to replace body parts with enhanced prosthetics. In this world where the boundary between humans and machines has lost meaning, computer crime and cyber terrorism occur daily. And now, a bombing attack threat is sent to the Japanese government. The target is an international meeting involving dignitaries from the Republic of Kuzan. The case is entrusted to the Ministry of Home Affairs' Public Security Section 9. Section 9's leader, the the fully cyber-bodied Motoko Kusanagi, assembles her team and heads off to stop the terrorist. Staff *'Based on the Manga created by': Shirow Masamune *'Story Supervisor': Junichi Fujisaku *'Creative Director': Nobumichi Asai inc. *'Director': Hiroaki Higashi inc *'Character Designer': Kazuchika Kise *'Music': Hideaki Takahashi *'Sound': Yoshikazu Iwanami *'Produced by': Production I.G *'Producer/Technical Director': Nobumichi Asai *'Art Director/CGI Producer/CGI Superviser': Hiroaki Higashi *'Sound Effect': Mizuki Ito *'MA Mixing Engineer': Kazuyuki Ito KISSonix *'Script Adviser': Keisuke Azuma MMJ, Yasuro Ito *'CGI Director': Kazuya Sakagami N-DESIGN, Masahiro Nakazawa SANTY, Shunsuke Ohyama digidelic, Jitsuhisa Shibata UNIT *'Lead Charactor modeler': Kentaro Koyaku PictREGO, Takehiko Hoashi picapixels *'Lead Environment modeler': Yota Tasaki Khaki, Hirokazu Yokohara Khaki, Masamitsu Nakamoto UNIT *'Digital Artist': Lennart Kula bitCLAY, Shinya Onda picapixels, Misa Goto picapixels, Shunsuke Imaizumi picapixels, Takahiro Yamaguchi SANTY, Motoya Shimada digidelic, Yuji Kojima digidelic, Tomoaki Yamamoto N-DESIGN, Airi Kikuchi N-DESIGN, Takeshi Toyoda INC., Keisuke Sekii digidelic, Daiki Aizawa digidelic, Yutaka Inoue digidelic, Shingo Tonehira digidelic, Yasuko Nagata N-DESIGN, Toshiya Akahori N-DESIGN, Kei Iiduka UNIT, Tatsuki Fukushima UNIT, Kouya Masubuchi UNIT, Haruhiko Shono WILL, Hiromi Aoyanagi WILL, Yoshihisa Okano N-DESIGN, Rintaro Fukuda N-DESIGN, Yoichi Morishita N-DESIGN *Rigging Supervisor: Richard Haw Attic *'Lead Rigger': Shinji Ameda Attic, Masahiko Takaramura N-DESIGN *'Rigging Assistant': Tamae Sasamoto Attic *'Mocap Techinical Director': Sakura Munakata INC. *'Mocap Animator': Yusuke Kita INC. *'Mocap Editor': Saki Sato INC., Tsuneaki Yamada INC., Haruka Ishihara INC. *'Mocap Staff': Natsuki Sunohara INC. *'Action coordinator': Tatsuro Koike STUNTS *'Wireaction': Akihiro Noguchi STUNTS *'Motoko': Masahumi Oishi, Kaori Kawabuchi *'Batou': Minoru Tomita STUNTS *'Suspect': Kaiji Soze *'Armored Suit': Hiromi Sinjyo ACFactory *'Production coordinator': Yoshihiro Komatsu Attic, Takuya Fujita N-DESIGN, Shiho Kato N-DESIGN *'Sound Director': Yoshikazu Iwanami *'Recording': Hitoshi Yamada *'Dialog Effect': Takayuki Yamaguchi *'Dialog Editor': Yuko kai *'Sound Production': Jinnan Studio *'Sound Production Manager': Shuhei Abe Cast *'Motoko': Maaya Sakamoto / Elizabeth Maxwell *'Batou': Kenichiro Matsuda / Christopher Sabat *'Logikoma': Miyuki Sawashiro / Jad Saxton *'Oribe': Ryota Takeuchi / Marc Diraison *'Yuri':Sayaka Ohara / Stephanie Sheh Gallery Ghost_in_the_Shell_Virtual_Reality_Diver_Logo_JP.png|Japanese Logo Ghost_in_the_Shell_Virtual_Reality_Diver_Logo.png|English Logo Ghost_in_the_Shell_Virtual_Reality_Diver_Motoko.png Ghost_in_the_Shell_Virtual_Reality_Diver_Motoko1.jpg External Links *Official English Website *Japanese Trailer *Japanese Trailer (360º) Category:Video Games